


one last favor

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [38]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Character Study, Dick Grayson-centric, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s01e24 Performance, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: There are some things Dick can’t forget – and how to fly above an audience will always be one of them.





	one last favor

-z-

 

“You’ve grown—”

 

-x-

 

There are some things Dick can’t forget – _firsts_ tend to make the cut.

 

-

 

(There’s a scream and a fall that lasts forever… a gunshot followed by silence.)

 

-

 

The first time (but not the last) Dick watches his parents fall (scream, fall, shot, silence).

The first time he meets Bruce – the both of them covered in Grayson family blood as Bruce scoops him off the floor and hides him away, telling him over and over, “It’s okay, son, I’ve got you.  I’ve got you.”

The first time he meets Alfred at the boys’ home and the first time he steps out of the car Alfred’s driving, his eyes going up and up as he takes in Wayne Manor – then Bruce standing on the steps, waiting for him.

 

-x-

 

“You’ve grown, but some things never change—”

 

-x-

 

The training is intense, Bruce even more-so in his vehemence that Dick be ready for whatever waited for him on Gotham’s streets.

“The criminals won’t be kind,” Batman growls, “so neither will I.”

Which is always true until it isn’t.  Because Batman may push and push and push – but Bruce is always there after the training’s over with an icepack in one hand and an encouraging word.

And on the nights where there is no training, Bruce will hand him an ice cream sandwich and a half-hug as they settle in front of the fireplace.  Sometimes Bruce will tell stories – either something particularly stupid a criminal’s done recently, what his next plan is for the company, or an idea for a new piece of tech.

Or sometimes, when he can, when it doesn’t hurt too much, Dick will tell a story from his circus days.

(“Maybe one day,” he’d said once, when his ice cream is gone and the warmth of the fire soothes him down to his bones, “I’ll go back to visit them.  I think I’d like that.”

“Okay,” Bruce said, his eyes sharp on him.  “Whatever you want, Dick.  When you decide it’s time, I won’t stop you.”)

 

-x-

 

“You’ve grown, but some things ever change.  Like the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze—”

 

-x-

 

There are some things Dick can’t forget – and how to fly above an audience will always be one of them.

 

-

 

Batman’s waiting for them when they get back to Mount Justice and Dick isn’t surprised.  Wally gives him a sheepish look that Dick just waves away.

“Excuse us for a moment,” Batman says to the others – it’s a clear command for everyone to vacate the area.

Dick stops in front of Batman, hanging his head and ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the team as even Red Tornado takes his leave. 

In the tense silence that follows, Dick isn’t expecting it when Batman falls to one knee and pulls off the cowl.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks.

Dick nods before he’s suddenly lurching forward into Bruce’s chest.

“It’s okay, son,” Bruce says, holding Dick tightly, “I’ve got you.  I’ve got you.”

 

-x-

 

“You’ve grown, but some things ever change.  Like the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze.  You can’t fake that, you can’t hide it.  So, do an old ringmaster one last favor?”

**­** -z-

 

End.


End file.
